This mechanical invention relates generally to edge guards, and more particularly it relates to novel non-metallic edge guards, for use such as on the trailing edge of swinging closures, and their attachment to such swinging closures.
Edge guards are used as protective and decorative articles on the edges of objects. In the case of a swinging closure of an automotive vehicle such as an automobile door, an edge guard which is applied to the trailing edge of the swinging closure can provide not only decoration, but also protection when the trailing edge is swung against an object. The edge guard can provide protection not only for the trailing edge of the swinging closure, but also for an object which may be struck by the trailing edge of the swinging closure. That is not to say that an edge guard can protect and withstand substantial impacts, but edge guards are useful in preventing chipping, knicking, scratching and like damage which typically arises in regular everyday use of an automobile, for example the opening and closing of a car's doors in a confined space such as in a crowded parking lot.
Applicant is the inventor of many edge guard improvements over the years. These improvements are the subjects of many patents. For the most part, these patented improvements relate to metallic edge guards, or insulated metallic edge guards. Metal possesses superior decorative and functional characteristics, and the insulated metallic edge guards advantageously combine the benefits of metallic and non-metallic components.
Although Applicant continues to prefer the insulated metallic type of edge guard for automotive use because of the combination of benefits which it provides, he has discovered novel ways to improve upon non-metallic edge guards which can be useful for certain applications. Certain of these improvements in non-metallic edge guards are the subject of this patent application.
Non-metallic edge guards are not broadly new. Examples exist in prior patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,547,516 and 4,372,083. While these prior non-metallic edge guards claim to possess certain beneficial characteristics the truth of the matter is that in practice they are difficult to install, especially on contoured edges, and once installed, they may not retain satisfactorily over the life of the automobile.
Examples of other non-metallic edge guards are illustrated in several of the applicant's pending applications filed subsequently to the related application referenced above.
Briefly, the edge guard of this invention, in its preferred embodiment, comprises a plastic body fabricated by conventional techniques, such as extrusion, so as to possess a shape for fitting onto an edge which it is to cover. The plastic body is fabricated in its entirety from clear transparent material. The cross sectional shape to which the body is extruded may be any conventional one commonly used for edge guards, such as L, V, U, J, or C shapes. As such, the cross section may be considered to comprise a base, which covers the end of the edge, and legs which extend from the base and are disposed against opposite sides of the edge.
An adhesive means is disposed in a particular pattern between the interior of the plastic body and the edge to attach the plastic body to the edge. The adhesive pattern extends on only one leg and an adjoining portion of the base such that the other leg remains free of any adhesive. The preferred type of adhesive is a double-backed tape layer, one surface of which is adhered to the plastic body of the edge guard in accordance with the pattern and the other surface of which remains covered by a strippable release paper until the time the edge guard is to be installed on an edge. It that time the release paper is stripped away to expose adhesive via which the edge guard is attached to the edge. The installation procedure may be performed in a manner such as described in connection with my earlier application, Ser. No. 066,858, filed June 25, 1987.
Although the present invention excludes the presence of adhesive along one of the two legs of the edge guard, the extruding of the edge guard body to appropriate cross sectional shape and appropriate choice of material result in that one leg being properly disposed against the underlying side of the edge without the use of adhesive between it and the edge.
In one embodiment of the invention, the leg which lacks adhesive is disposed to cover an exterior colored surface of the trailing edge of an automobile door whereby the installed edge guard allows the colored surface to show through the clear transparent plastic so that the effect of the installation is that the same colored appearance of the door is presented along the trailing edge, yet protection is obtained in the manner of other door edge guards. The presence of the adhesive attaching means is concealed from view to an outside observer when the door is closed.
In another embodiment of the invention, a decorative insert is applied to the exterior surface of the leg which contains the adhesive. This embodiment is installed in reverse manner from the first embodiment such that the inner leg becomes the outer leg, and vice versa. This results in the presentation of a different exterior appearance effect. By making the insert a black plastic, this leg, and any continguous portion of the base also covered thereby, present what is commonly referred to as a "black-out" effect. By making the insert a mylar-encapsulated metallic foil, the decorative appearance is that of a metallic edge guard. With the insert-covered leg disposed on the exterior of the automobile, the underlying adhesive will be covered by the insert so that it is therefore not visible. The clear plastic leg, which is free of adhesive, and is not visible from the exterior when the door is closed, will bear against the side of the edge so has full edge protection is accomplished.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.